Wings of Flight
Prologue Nineteen cats with starry pelts sat around a pool. A young pale gray sat down, interest gleaming in her eyes. "In front of all of StarClan, this is my choice to who shall bare our gift," a blue-grey she-cat mewed, and in the pool, a silver tabby and white she-cat was reflected. A grey she-cat let out a yowl. "But she betrayed us, Bluestar!" "But her heart remained true, and in the end, her loyalty was for us, Ferncloud." Ferncloud dipped her head, muttering under her breath. Next, a flame-coloured tom stepped forth. "In front of all of StarClan, this is my choice of who will bare our gift." A grey tabby she-cat reflected in the pool this time. No objection came, except a murmur: "Firestar made a good choice." A black-and white tom stepped forth. "In front of my new Clan, StarClan, this is my choice of who will bare our gift." As he stepped back, a grey tabby tom appeared in the water. The cats dipped their heads, several murmuring: "Strange choice, Swiftpaw…She is very young." "Young she may be," Swiftpaw growled. "But she is strong and brave, just like her parents." A small grey-and-white she-kit repeated the others' words. In the pool, a dark tabby appeared. Ferncloud let out a cry of joy. "Oh, thank you so much Mosskit!" Mosskit smiled. "He lost the most important cat in his world- so I will give him a new one." A russet she-cat smiled, her tail trailing in the pool. "And this, my clan, is my choice." A cream-pelted she-cat was reflected into the water. "Why her, Russetfur?" a matted grey she-cat protested. "She accused Jayfeather of murder! She is truly unworthy!" "No, Yellowfang," Russetfur replied. "She is more than she seems." Grumbling, Yellowfang padded back into the ranks, leaving the other nineteen around the pool. A fluffy black and white tom spoke next. "Now it is time for me to show my choice." A mottled brown she-cat was reflected in the pool. Nothing came. The next cat, a ginger tom, smiled. "And this is mine." A cream-and-grey tom appeared. Murmurs of approval came from the cats. Next a tortoiseshell dipped her head, saying no words. A dark brown tom was reflected, and no objections came, though Bluestar's blue eyes flared with anger. Four cats stepped up to the pool together. Each dipped their heads, mewing, "This is our choice." Four cats; a pale tabby she-cat; a light brown tabby she-cat; a ginger tom with white paws; and a tortoishell and white she-cat appeared together in the water. Firestar dipped his head to them. "Good choices, Deadfoot, Daisytail, Wolfheart… and Sorreltail." A pale grey she-cat rose her voice, "In front of my new clan, I wish to show my chosen cat." A grey tabby she-cat appeared in the pool. Nothing was said. The she-cat glared at them, and returned to her place beside a shadowy tom, who stood and padded to the pool side. "This is my choice for all of you to see," he announced, and in the water was reflected a grey she-cat. The cats nodded, and a golden she-cat sighed. "She was the strongest of us all, after all." The shadowy tom returned and a white she-cat with black spots waved her tail over the pool. "This is my choice." A dark brown tabby appeared. "But he betrayed us!" a cat cried from the crowd. "And he was forgiven. He deserves this! You're all looking for the wrong boundaries!" she hissed, pulling her tail back around her paws. A scarred brown-and-white tabby tom stepped forth. The cats glanced around uneasily. "I choose this cat," he whispered, his voice full of regret. It was obvious he had been somewhere beyond imagination- to a place beyond the stars. A light brown tabby appeared, then faded away. The dark brown tabby stood up, hissing. "Why?" he challenged. "Why this, why now?" "Bramblestar," greeted Firestar. "This is for the clans. The pressure of the battle threatens to tear them apart." Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "And are you sure this will bring them together?" Firestar held her gaze. "Positive." A journey was about to begin..... Chapter 1: Ivypool Ivypool found herself in a dark place. In the far distance, a light grew brighter and brighter; it was coming closer. She struggled towards it, stumbling on the unseen landscape. A blue-grey she-cat appeared from the light. "Greetings, Ivypool," she mewed. Ivypool blinked. "Wait, you can't be- Bluestar?" Bluestar nodded. "I'll be by your side from now until you die. I have chosen to give you StarClan's gift." "Wha-? What gift?" Ivypool asked, dumbfounded. The light began to fade, and Ivypool was left in pitch black. Bluestar's words echoed around her. "Who will live and who will die?, Who will love and who will lie? Who's hearts' belong to the sky?" "Ivypool! Wake up!" Ivypool streatched her eyes wide open to see her sister, Dovewing standing right in front of her, her tail swishing back and forth with anger. "You've slept in again!" Dovewing hissed. "Squirrelstar had to cancel the dawn patrol thanks to you!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Hearts Series Category:Silver's Fanfictions